Black Cherry
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: Oneshot, set during episode 62 Nobody in Particular with an AU ending. Part angst, part fluff. "It's so sad, so wrong that my last keepsake from him is a stupid can of soda." UxY


**(A/N) This is the episode where Ulrich turns into a ghost, and I wanted it to have an alternate ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Code Lyoko**_** or any of the borrowed dialogue.**

A single fat tear streams down my face, the first one in awhile though I have the feeling it's only the start of an unending torrent of salty water. The solitary droplet lands with a soft _splat_ on the aluminum cylinder in my hand.

It's so sad, so wrong that my last keepsake from him is a stupid can of soda. Still, I clutch it tighter in my hand. I'll never, ever drink it because then my parents might try to recycle the can, and there's no way that I'll allow them to get rid of the cherished gift.

The tears are falling much harder now. They're all over my jeans, my shirt, and the can of soda is covered. I don't bother trying to stop, and I don't bother to wipe my eyes because as soon as I do, I'll just break down again.

My cell phone rings and I ignore it. When no one leaves a voicemail, I know Jeremy is just feeling bad and hasn't found Ulrich yet. I almost feel guilty for yelling at him, but I'm not quite that compassionate.

He took away the only person I've ever been in love with, and it's just not _fair_.

My sadness turns into anger directed at many different people. I'm mad at Jeremy for losing him, but more importantly, I'm mad at myself for giving up the opportunity of a lifetime.

Ulrich and I could have had something special, but instead, I decided to be an idiot and turn that down for fear of being hurt. I know now that no break up could hurt more then this regret and longing.

I wipe the can on my shirt as I finally stop sobbing, knowing that now I will be strong and I won't shed any more tears when there isn't any point in being upset.

Gently and almost lovingly, I turn it over in my hand, reading the label. It's Black Cherry, Ulrich's most loved beverage. For some reason, I'm angered that it isn't even the good brand, but rather the cheap generic stuff you get at Giant. Is Ulrich not worth the proper label?

But regardless of the packaging, the drink is still good. Honestly, it's one of my favorites too. It isn't overly sweet like Root Beer or Mountain Dew, it's got that underlying tang that's so enticing and addictive. Thinking about it now, it reminds me of him.

If Ulrich is Black Cherry, then William is Cream Soda. Both good options for something to quench anyone's thirst, and yet so different, creating a slightly weird choice to make. While Ulrich is interesting and unique, William is just what you'd expect: fizzy and sweet.

Was there ever any real decision to be made when the answer was, and still is, so painfully obvious?

I stare at the can for awhile. There are stripes on it, in tones varying from bright red to maroon to burnt orange.

When my eyes finally start to hurt from looking at the clashing colors, I set the can down carefully under my pillow. I place my head down and ignore how wrong it feels to try to fall asleep so awkwardly.

I squeeze my eyelids together and thankfully, sleep comes quickly.

* * *

I wake up, feeling completely refreshed. I don't smile because I'm not that full of joy, but I have the weirdest feeling it's going to be a good day.

Until I shift my head and feel the can of soda. Remember the virtualization program, remember the virtualization program that went so horribly _wrong_.

Despite the slight feeling of sadness creeping into me, I try my best to ignore it. I'm not one of those girls who gets upset when their boyfriend leaves, or who acts like it's the end of the world. Of course I'm hurt, but I'm not going to show it and I'm going to do everything I can to possibly help Jeremy find a solution to this crisis.

Stumbling out of bed, I blink my groggy eyes, hoping to bring the world into focus. It works, and I rub the back of my neck, trying to work the kink out.

_Sleeping on a can of soda was not your brightest idea_, I tell myself as I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth to get rid of the cottony feeling in my mouth.

I scrub vigorously, remembering that I forgot to brush them last night. As I move the wand around, I wonder what school will be like over the next week in an effort to distract myself. It works for awhile until I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and swish some water in my mouth and my thoughts go back to Ulrich.

Why did he have to be the one to pull the tiny green bean? Not that I want any of my friends to be... lost, but it was so weird to think that the person I'd begun to call my best friend was no longer in existence.

Simply gone. Maybe dead.

I shake my head and my hair flies around my face. Maybe all the thoughts will be throttled out of my brain and I can go on being as normal as I can be.

I walk out of the bathroom and plunk down on my bed. Just a few seconds after I do, my cell rings. I press a button on the front once I see who's calling. "Yes, Jeremy?"

I grimace a bit when I hear the annoyance and even a tiny bit of despair in my voice. So much for staying upbeat.

"Ulrich is alive."

Three words brighten my day considerably. I shoot up, back cracking several times but I barely notice. Elated, I shout into the phone, "Alive? That's great, where did you find him?"

He laughs just a bit, and if I were him I would be too. I'm not usually so happy. Then, he stops. "Well, uh, he's in Kiwi."

My mouth opens. Did I hear him right? "Huh? _Kiwi_? As in Odd's dog?"

"Yeah, he kind of possessed him."

"But-but how?" I ask, not sure if I want to crack up or slap my head.

There's a slight pause before I get an answer. "I'll explain everything in person, but basically, he's been separated from his body, and I think I can find him."

"O-kay… See you in a few?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Everyone is holding their breath because we all know this is it: if he's not in that tiny chamber, he's gone.

And if he's gone, none of us will ever be the same. Jeremy would be torn apart by guilt, Odd just wouldn't joke as much, Aelita would stop being as cheerful, and I'd get even more gloomy. Needless to say, he just had to be there.

There's a slight whirring coming from inside the scanner, and I feel myself getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, but I don't exhale.

_Please be there, please be there, please be th-_

The scanner doors open, and he's on the floor. Both Aelita and I gasp slightly, both from relief and lack of air. He blinks up at all of us before offering a slight smile. "It's a great feeling to have my body back."

You can tell from the tone of his voice that he's just as relieved as we are.

He stands up slowly, like he isn't quite used to his material form yet. Ulrich steps out cautiously, peeking his head around the corner first before placing one foot in front of him, then the other.

He grins briefly, and it's almost like I can't think when I grin back. His eyes go to me, and he just stares for a second. I move forward, quickly, before I can chicken out, and kiss him.

First he does nothing, like he's surprised, and then his lips press against mine firmly. I dimly hear Aelita say something, and then the sound of a second scanner opening, but I don't care.

All I can think about is Ulrich and how _familiar_ he tastes. I kiss him more thoughtfully, more forcefully, trying to place my finger on just what it is.

"Ew, get a room!" Odd exclaims before laughing in wonder. I pull away, and my cheeks are flaming, as are Ulrich's.

But it doesn't really matter because he's alive and well, and I know exactly what flavor his mouth is:

Black Cherry.

**(A/N) So I don't know if the ending is a bit too corny, but it's fluff, it's supposed to be a bit cheesy. And I hope Yumi wasn't pulling a Bella and going all catatonic…**

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly ;)**


End file.
